AntiRaven
by Xkarz Ravensin
Summary: The Zodiacs are back! If you recall, Libra had escaped, placing the city in mortal danger. A week later, Raven goes missing for a day, but shows up later completely different. Who's to blame? The Zodiacs! In this dark sequel to 'Trial of Dark Shadows', things aren't always what they seem. Like, who's really pulling the strings if Libra's the leader?
1. Prologue

_**Guess who's back? Back again? Libra's back! With a sequel!**_

_**So, yep! heres the Prologue to Anti-Raven, the sequel to 'Trial of Dark Shadows'! Did you kno that for the prequel's title, I had ment 2 put 'Trail of Dark Shadows' but screwed up majorly? But I think we can all agree that 'Trial of Dark Shadows' was a much more fitting title!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, just Libra and Can and Cer and the rest of the Zodiacs!**_

Prologue:

Cancer's steely grey eyes lit up when he saw Libra. He began to giggle uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. Can liked to dissect and destroy, as well as pop out at random moments. But Cer (pronounced Sair) was smarter, more logical, and had taken a liking to his leader, Libra. He was just referred to as Cancer, because when encountered, Can usually talked first, then Cer made his presence known. They never fought on the name, so Cancer was it.

"Have you aquired my subject, sweetie?" Can said in a slobbery tone.

"I'm working on it, Cancer. We need a plan to capture her." Libra said logically.

"Phooey to your plans! Let me have my test subject!" Can was cranky. He usually is when he's been so long without a proper dissection. He fingered his favorite scalpel, which he always kept clean.

"Your future test subject is pretty powerful. I'd rather her be properly defenseless before you attempt to test her." Libra purred.

Then Cer decided to butt his logical head in. "She's right, Can." Cancer said aloud. Libra didn't even react. This usually happened when Can and Cer were debating with each other. Half the time, it was about dissection. The other half was about her.

"Can, we need a plan. Libra knows who your test subject is, and I believe she has a plan. Just be patient." Cer explained.

"Then she better hurry, or she'll be by subject... again..." Can said, a glint of insanity in his eyes.

"You'll do no such thing!" Cer said angrily.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll replace her eyes with another animal's again? Or remove another one of her... qualities?" Can eyed Libra's figure in an ungentlemanly way.

"Watch it, Can, or I won't get you another test subject again." Libra threatened.

Can's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

Libra's yellow eyes were steely. "Try me!"

Can sighed. Cer smiled. "What's the plan?" he asked.

Libra told Cer her plan, including the identity of Can's new guinea pig.

"Will you be able to pull it off?" Cer asked worridly.

"I'll be fine, Cancer. I promise." And, with an uneasy smile, Libra left Cancer's laboratory.

Cancer stood alone, memories filling his mind. His favorite one of Libra and him, when she was four and he was six, playing in the middle of a flowering field. This was before the Zodiac recruited them, when they had no cares, and when Cancer's name wasn't Cancer, and when Libra's name wasn't Libra. Before experiments changed their lives forever. He can remeber as if it were yesterday. The soft wind flowing through her shiny brown hair, and her eyes a smiling blue when he handed her that rose...

_**The perfect beginning to the slightly darker sequel to 'Trial of Dark Shadows'. I apologize, young kids, for Can's... Can-ness... But dont worry! He should be less like that as the story progresses.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Sunny Day Means Stay Away

_**Hey, y'all! Since my parents r home niaow, expect slower updates, since im not supposed 2 b writing stories in the 1st place.**_

_**BTW, the book Ravens reading is an actual textbook irl. I own it and it is soooo booooooooring~! But niaow its a great source fur stuff.**_

_**DISCALIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans, just the Zodiacs.**_

_***realized I misspelled disclaimer* DONT CARE!**_

Chapter 1: Sunny Day Means Stay Away...

"Hey, Raven!" Beast boy shouted.

Raven's face twitched in annoyance. "There's no need to shout. You're standing right in front of me." she pointed out, not looking up from her book. 'A to Z Horoscope Maker and Delineator' was written in shimmering gold cursive on the front cover.

"Heh, just makin' sure you can hear me." Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy. I'm trying to read." The Titans decided to spend a day in the park since the day was perfect. Not too hot or cold, a slight breeze blowing through every now and then, and not a cloud in the sky. The Titans would have to be stupider than one of the author's characters to not take advantage of the beautiful day.

"But it's such a nice day out, and you'd look great with a slight tan..." Beast Boy said before blushing and hurridly tried to fix what he'd said. "I-I mean, you look great either way, but- Wait! No! I-I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-" Flustered, Beast Boy tried to find something else to say, but Raven cut him off.

"Good-bye, Beast Boy." she said firmly. He didn't need to be told twice. Face red with embarassment, he quickly sped away to a nearby bench.

He was never, never that close to spilling one of his most heavily guarded secrets, especially to the one girl who'd been the subject of that very secret!

When Libra had terrorized the Titans a week ago, she seemed to know something about Raven, a shock in itself. Nobody knew much about her. Well, at least, Beast Boy didn't know much about her.

A shadow on the ground took Beast Boy by surprise. Thinking it was Libra, he shifted into a snake again, since that seemed to be her weakness. But it was only Cyborg.

"Chill, man. It's only me!" he said.

Beast Boy shifted back into a human. "Sorry, Cy. If a shadow moves, I can't help but think that it's Libra and that she'll hurt everyone again..." Beast Boy trailed off. Rule Number Two of the Libra incident had just been violated: Never let anyone know how scared you were of the psychopath murderer, Libra.

"I doubt that she'll appear in public now that everyone's looking out for any sign of that crazy killer." Cyborg reassured his friend. "Now... are you up for a little game of Extreme Stankball?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah! Loser has to scrub dishes for a week!"

Cyborg laughed. "Then you'd better get your rubber gloves ready, 'cuz you're gon' lose, you little grass stain!"

The two friends eagerly rushed off to play their strange game, unaware of a suddenly empty spot where a certain violet-haired girl was sitting only moments ago, reading a book about Horoscopes.

* * *

"C'mon, Scorpio, just a little bit more power! You can do it!"

Standing on top of the tallest skyscraper in Jump City was Libra, dressed all in black like normal, her cloak blowing in the slight breeze. The girl standing next to her was a small girl of about ten, wore a cerulean version of Libra's outfit, only the cloak was decorated with rippling water effects of a lighter shade of blue. Her hair was long and black, ending at the middle of her back. Streaked cerulean bangs hid half of her face, covering one of her eyes, which were a striking green. The pin keeping her bangs in her face was cerulean also. The Scorpio Diamond was heart-shaped and glittered like an eye.

Scorpio looked stressed. "I'm trying, Libra!" she whined. "But it's more difficult than it looks. Especially since you won't let those Titans be affected!"

"If anyone can do it, you can, darling." Libra encouraged. Then, the leader got an idea. She quickly undone the clasp of the teal Libra Jewel around her neck and placed it around Scorpio's. One of the Libra Jewel's powers was overall enhancement of the wearer, and hopefully, the effects will boost Scorpio's mind-reading powers that come from the Scorpio Diamond.

"I-I think it's working!" Scorpio exclaimed as her eyes began to flash white. What seemed to be white sonic waves emanated from her. Since Libra had given her Jewel to Scorpio, she was suspectable to the memory wipe. She encased herself in shadows so as to keep her memory.

More waves were shot out, disturbing the air as they traveled. In a matter of seconds, the entire sky was covered in them. Sooner than expected, they stopped.

Scorpio's eyes drooped. She was exhausted. Libra caught her as she fell.

"Can we go home now?" she murmured.

"Yes, sweetheart, we can." Libra kissed the top of the little girl's forehead, which was slick with sweat. Carrying Scorpio, she slipped into shadow form and traveled to the discreet location of the Zodiac's hideout. Laying Scorpio down, the fourteen year old leader remembered her mission for today.

"I hope I still have time." she muttered. Quickly and quietly, so as she wouldn't disturb Scorpio, she removed the Libra Jewel from around Scorpio's neck and placed it around her own. Then, she set off to the park, where she knew the Titans were hanging out, blissfully unaware of their destiny speeding toward them in the form of a slinking grey shadow...

* * *

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally, he's gone! _she thought as she resumed her reading.

_'The Zodiac is a circle of space surrounding the Earth. It may be imagined as a belt in the heavens about 15 degrees wide in which the planets travel. It is the Sun's apparent path, called the ecliptic. The zodiactal circle is divided into twelve parts, each part contaioning 30 degrees of space called the Signs of the Zodiac. Thus a sign is a one-twelfth division of the zodiacal circle and is defined as containing 30 degrees...'_

Raven was trying to find out more on the Zodiacs, but all she could find was this textbook from the '70s. She skipped to the bottom of the page, which showed the names and signs of the Zodiac, something Raven already knew.

Sighing, Raven put the book down. She couldn't concetrate today. Something kept distracting her.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Raven turned.

Nothing, just a leaf blowing in the faint breeze.

Resting her head against the tree trunk behind her, she closed her eyes. A few minutes of dozing wouldn't hurt... Raven hasn't slept well this past week, so she needed it.

Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked into the tree. A shadowy hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound.

"Sorry, princess." an all-too-familiar voice hissed in her ear as she was dragged into a shadowy darkness. "But you're comin' with me."


	3. Chapter 2: Discover

_**Yo, short chapter 2day. I think the next 1 will b longer.**_

_**I dont think Ill b updatin 4 a while. 2mrws my BFFs bday (shes turnin 16) and Im gon spend THE WHOLE DAY W/ HER! Also, I may b goin 2 my gpurrents house, and they dont allow us on their internet NEmore, fur niaow. But Ill still write, hopefully. My gpurrents hav Microsoft Office Word, so it might b easier.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans. Just the Zodiacs and their cr33py leader, Libra.**_

Chapter 2: Discover

"Hey, where's Raven?"

It was almost sunset, and the Titans were just about to head home when Beast Boy had realized that a certain violet-haired Titan was missing.

"She probably went home early." Robin guessed. "It is pretty loud at the park. She might've needed a quieter place to read."

Beast Boy nodded, satisfied with his leader's answer. As the Titans walked back to the T-car, a large book by a tree caught Beast Boy's eye.

"Guys, I found a book!" he called.

"Congradulations, man. Maybe you can learn to read now." Cyborg said, earning a laugh from the other Titans.

Beast Boy picked up the book. 'A to Z Horoscope Maker and Delineator' was written on the cover in gold letters.

"Guys, this is the book Raven was reading earlier!" he exclaimed, and as the Titans crowded around the changeling for a closer look, Beast Boy already had a guess on what had happened.

"It's the Zodiac. They've kidnapped Raven."


	4. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

_**ok, niaow THIS chap is pawsibly the last 1 fur a while. I actually had lotsa fun writing this chap, purrobably bc of Can and Cer. And of the lil Backstory btwn Libra and Cancer. Its so sweet~! And I also like the two Ravens that hav niaow invaded the two Zodiacs lives. Its like Good Raven's their bouncy child!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Teen Titans, but I do own the Zodiacs and mayb the 2 Ravens...?**_

Chapter 3: Meanwhile...

When Raven could see again, she saw that she was inside of an enchanted cage. A sixteen-year-old boy with a black lab coat and tousled brown hair peered down. Hanging from his neck was a bright red diamond-shaped crystal on a silver chain. His face was darkened with a crazed smile.

"Oooh... a Titan..." he giggled. "A perfect test subject for my newest invention..."

Raven muttered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." and sent a powerful bolt of black energy at the bars of the cage. It rebounded and hit her in the face.

The boy laughed insanely. "Oh, how fun you Titans are, thinking you can escape my special cage, engineered to keep even the most resilliant of my guinea pigs from escaping."

Suddenly, the boy's lab coat turned white, and his expression became of one with great intelligence.

"I apologize for Can's behavior. It's been a long week for him." the boy said, sounding less insane. "I am Cer, Cancer's wiser and original being."

"What do you want from me, Zodiac?" Raven's voice dripped with hostile intentions.

The boy's coat turned black again, and Can started to sing a creepy rhyme.

"I'm going to rip you open. I'm going to cut and slice. Heaven's doors are open, while Satan's doors are nice." The rhyme sent chills down the captive Titan's back, but she glared at Cancer as he walked over to a drawer and opened it. The Zodiac boy pulled out a large pair of metal gauntlets that seemed to spark with a familiar light-green energy.

Cancer's coat became white again, and Cer began to speak.

"If Leo's enchantments work correctly..." he said to no one in particular. Light-green claws suddenly slid out from the fingertips.

Can took over. "I should be able to rip you open with ease!" He laughed. "Won't that be fun, my sweet guinea pig?"

Can's black coat swished as he walked over to the cage. Can unlocked it and stepped in, closing the door behind him before Raven could escape.

"We shall creep, while our victims sleep, unaware that our knives, shall be the end of their lives." Can sang as he approached Raven. The violet-eyed Titan shot a black energy bolt from her hands at the insane boy, but he dodged it quick as a flash.

Cornering Raven by the wall, Can sunk the glowing claws into Raven's chest. She let out a piercing scream as the claws ripped her in half.

* * *

Libra smiled as the screams from Cancer's room reached her ears as she lay in her bed, reading a book. _Sounds like Cancer's having fun with his new pet_, she thought before continuing to read.

* * *

There were now three people inside the enchanted cage. One was a grinning Cancer, wearing metal gloves with light-green enchanted claws. On the right was a strange sight: Raven, with a white outfit, light, happy violet eyes, with no trace of any negative feelings whatsoever. However, on the right was also a Raven. This Raven was in a black outfit and had deep, dark violet eyes that looked almost black, and they were full of hostility and all kinds of negative feelings. When the black-cloaked Raven caught sight of the white-cloaked Raven, her eyes became demonic and red, and she grew another pair of eyes that looked like her father's, Trigon.

Cancer, still Can, laughed joyfully and shouted, "It WORKED!" several times til at last Libra walked into Cancer's lab.

"What worked, Can?" she asked, a poisonously sweet smile on her lips.

"My experiment, darling Libra! It worked!" And with that, Cancer stepped out of the cage, leading a very happy-go-lucky Raven and a murderous Raven out to show the Zodiac leader.

"Well, well, well, Can. Never thought I'd live to see the day when one of your troublesome experiments finally worked." Libra said, impressed. Can's lab coat turned white, and Cer began to speak.

"Oh, come now, Libra, don't act so shocked. You know I'm a brilliant scientist. That's what you love about me." Libra just blinked at Cancer, oblivious to Cancer's flirting.

"You still don't remember, huh?" Cer's voice was so quiet that even Libra's surgically enhanced senses almost couldn't hear him.

"Remember what?" the Good Raven giggled. "Ooh! Are we playing Remember This? I absolutely LOVE that game!"

"Oh yeah?" Evil Raven said. "Well, I HATE that stupid game!"

Good Raven wasn't affected by Evil Raven's negativity. She tapped Cancer on his shoulder.

"Um, mister Cancer?" she asked. "Do you like her?" Good Raven pointed at Libra.

"Eww, blech! Love! It's the most vile thing on Earth, other than you!" Evil Raven pointed at Good Raven.

Cer seemed to remember that the Ravens were in the room. He shook his head to rid of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes. Anyway, I have a plan. We use this sweet little angel-" he gave Evil Raven a sort-of hug, in which Evil Raven gagged and struggled to break free. "-to beat the Titans once and for all, and never again will they ruin our plans for eliminating those petty criminals from Jump City, and, eventually, the whole world."

Libra nodded. "I agree. I still hold a grudge against those pesky Titans for my many wounds that this one caused." She shot a glare at the two Ravens. Evil Raven returned it, while Good Raven just giggled and began to jump around.

"Anti-Raven." Cancer said suddenly.

"What?" Libra asked.

"That's her name." Cer regarded Evil Raven with a kind of fatherly fondness.

"Anti-Raven."


	5. Chapter 4: Plans, Plans, and More Plans

_**I want to apologize for my lack of updating. My CPU is a meanie-face with no life, and I wasn't allowed on the Internet at my grandparents house. BUT! I did get lotsa typing sdone, and Ive got a bunch of Chapters to upload when I can, soo... yeah...**_

_**Im also changing the rating of this story to T, because it gets REEEAAALLY gruesome and bloody later on.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the group of murderers who torment you in your dreams...**_

Chapter 4: Plans, Plans, and More Plans

It's been a day since the Titans discovered that Raven had been kidnapped. That night they did a thorough search of the city, but found nothing.

"Where could she be?" Robin asked no one in particular as he and Starfire patrolled at dawn.

"Maybe those evil Zodiacs are to blame?" Starfire suggested.

At the time, a shadow flickered just behind them, suggesting that something was following the two lovebirds.

"Hmmm... interesting..." a female's voice said in a tone so low only her enchanced senses could hear. "Can will be pleased..." Then the shadow sunk into the ground and disappeared all together, leaving a passerby confused.

"Hey, you." Robin had noticed this passerby and decided to asked him something. "Were you in the park yesterday?"

The passerby, who was a fit 34-year-old man, nodded. "I was with my chidren, also."

"Did you happen to see the leader of the Zodiacs kidnap one of our members?" Robin asked.

The man was now doubly confused. "Who are the Zodiacs?"

"Don't you remember? The warning a couple of days ago?"

"No."

"Excuse me, sir, but were you in the City of Jump at the time of the warning of the Zodiac?" Starfire asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah, I went to work and then played with my kids. I don't think there was ever a warning about this 'Zodiac' cult. Sorry." Then the man began to jog away, since he was on his early morning run.

A cerulean-blue cloaked girl had hid behind a dumpster when she saw the two Titans. She was happy yet terrified. Happy that her Gem powers worked on a townspread wipe quite strongly, yet terrified that the Titans would find her and do god-knows-what to her. They might torture her til they find out the secret hide-out of the Zodiac, or find out all of their weaknesses. Maybe they might even kill Libra...

The small girl hadn't realized that she had been whimpering until the leader of the Titans stopped and asked, "Did you hear that, Star?"

"Yes," the Tamaran replied, "It sounds like one of your Earth pets."

The girl ran. "After her!" The cry that she feared Robin would say. She was just on a morning stroll! Is that such a crime?

"Stop, please!" Starfire's call did make her stop. Why should she run? She was just walking around town, getting some exercise. She turned toward the Titans, who had caught up to her.

"What is you name, little one?" Starfire asked.  
_Think of a name! Think of a name!_ she pleaded in her mind. She tried to remember her real name.

"Haeley," she remembered.

"Well, Haeley, what are you doing out her by yourself?" Robin asked. He was terrifying. Haeley was unable to  
see his eyes, couldn't read the emotions that would swirl around it. Then a voice called out to her.

"Haeley! My darling!" A girl of seventeen rushed out of the crowd. She had a magenta cloak on over a light pink ensemble that gave her a motherly look. Her eyes sparkled a kind hazel. She wore a bun of brown hair, with a long magenta streak running through it. A pink heart-shaped diamond swung around her neck as she ran to the little girl.

"Mommy?" Haeley played along. "Mommy!" She ran to the pink-clad woman and snuggled her.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" The mother checked over her quickly before turning to the Titans. "I apologize if my daughter misbehaved. She has a small disorder that makes her wander aimlessly from time to time." The mother's voice was like listening to a lullaby. Calm and soothing.

"Oh, your daughter is absolutely wonderful!" Starfire quipped. "She is so very pretty and adorable, right, Robin?"

Robin nodded, a little embarassed, before asking the two girls, "Have you guys heard of the Zodiacs?"

"Is that today's hottest band? Sorry, but we prefer our music a little outdated, right honey?" The mother looked at Haeley.

"Yep! I like the Beatles! Their music is different yet pleasing to the ears." the little girl said.

The mother looked at her watch. "Ooh, I'm terribly sorry, but it appears that we are late for school. Bye, young Titans." And with that, the two girls walked into the crowd and disappeared.

* * *

"Try not to do that again, Scorpio." the female in pink said to the little girl as they walked over to the emptiest alleyway in Jump City.

"I'm sorry, Pisces." Scorpio apologized. "I was only trying to spy, like Libra does. She's amazing! When I grow up, I wanna be just like her!"

Pisces froze for a second. "Of course you do, sweetheart." she replied eventually, using the special way to open the chambers where the Zodiac lived. "Of course you do." Taking the little girl's hand, she entered the chambers and closed the way behind them, returning the floor and wall to its original appearance.

* * *

"Okay, my sweet angel~! Time for you to get reaquainted with your friends~!" Cancer spoke to Anti-Raven as he replaced her black coat with Raven's normal blue one that Libra had fetched from Titan's Tower earlier. Anti-Raven glared at Cancer.

"I'm old enough to dress myself, Sir Crazy!" Anti-Raven snapped at Cancer, ripping the cloak from his hands and donning it herself.

Cancer's eye twitched as his labcoat turned black, signalling the return of Can.

"Listen her, you ungrateful twerp," he said, "We separated you from that!" Can pointed at Good Raven, bouncing around happily and humming to herself. "Control yourself around us Zodiac, got it?"

Anti-Raven rolled her eyes, but, thankfully, said nothing. Cancer's labcoat returned white and cast a glance at the door to the lab in eagerness. _Where is she?_ he thought just as a familiar darkening presence entered from above.

"Quit expecting me to take the door all the time, Cer." Libra dropped gracefully from the ceiling. Good Raven pointed and laughed, temporarily amused by Libra's sudden drop-in.

"Well, normally, people use a door when entering or exiting a room." Cer responded.

"Ooh, did you need to use your crystal's intelligence boost to give you that knowledge?" Libra mocked. Cancer sighed.

"Whatever. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to not only be wanted for murder, but for injecting foreign and most likely illegal drugs into three unsuspecting teens." Libra said sardonically.

"It'll only provide a distraction for the Titans, and it's only temporary." Cer pointed out before his lab coat turned black.

"You're lucky I won't use some on you! I could use a purring kitten such as yourself..." Can added, making Cer blush. Libra just blinked.

"Mm-hmm, right. Anyway, so, why do I need to run on this pointless errand?" the Zodiac leader asked.  
Cer spoke, cheeks still pink from Can's comment. "You'll find out on the job and you'll also need to stick around for surveillance for a few days."

Libra raised an eyebrow, a skill most coveted by the author, and stated, "I'm not going back and forth between Titans Tower and the hide-out just for your little experiment, Cancer, so, unless you provide undetectable micro-cameras, you'll be left in the shadows about this precariously planned experiment."

Good Raven didn't like conflict, so she said, "Why not use these?" and produced communicators similar to the Titans' communicators, only they were black and grey and had a 'Z' on it to stand for Zodiac.

"When did you make those?" Libra asked suspiciously.

"Aaaaalll last night! Do you like them?" She turned to Cancer. "I used some of your equipment, Mister. Hope you don't mind!" she said happily before handing one to the dumbfounded Geneticist.

"And here's one for you, Miss Libra!" Good Raven handed a communicator to the Dark Shadow, who took it suspiciously.  
"The Titans can't hear us if we speak into it, can they?" Libra asked warily.

"No, silly! That would be stupid! Then they wouldn't be Zodiac communicators!"

Libra pocketed the communicator, but still didn't trust them. Taking three syringes full of suspicious green, red, and blue liquids from a white table, she reached for Anti-Raven's hand, who pulled her hand away rapidly. After a few unsuccessful tries, Libra just grabbed Anti-Raven's arm forcefully.

"Can I leave now or are you gonna hand me more drugs and have me sell them on the streets? 'Be a playboy! One dollar!'" Libra asked sarcastically.

"You're free to go, Lord of All Sarcasim." Cancer shot back. "And try not to screw up like you did last week. You'd forgotten the DNA samples I'd requested and almost gotten yourself killed."  
Libra smiled a twisted smile and sunk into a shadow, pulling Anti-Raven with her. When they were gone,

Cancer whirled on Good Raven, which he decided to just call Raven, and asked, "Now, what did you say about using my equipment...?"

* * *

"Now, do you know what you're going to do?" Libra asked as she and Anti-Raven arrived at the Titans' Tower just after dawn.

"Of course I do!" Anti-Raven snapped. "You and Mr. Weird Scientist only told me about a gazillion times! I have to impersonate Raven, who I am, for an indefinite amount of time, until you've injected the three Titans with the whatever-stuff and then you _Zodiacs_-" She spat the name like a curse. "-will kill all the bad guys you want to power your precious gems this Saturday, when the full moon rises." Anti-Raven glared at Libra. "It's not going to work, you know. I'll tell them the minute they find out, you know that, right?"

Libra returned the glare, saying, "By the time they find out, the blood would've flowed to the week after the blood moon, so I suggest you do as you were told, Raven, or else we will reunite you with your happy-go-lucky half." The Zodiac leader slipped into shadow form and became Anti-Raven's shadow, blending in so perfectly, you wouldn't have been able to tell that she was there. Anti-Raven knocked on the door once, then, when no one answered immediately, she kicked it down, startling Cyborg, who had been on his way to answer it.

"Hi, Rae...Ven...?" Cyborg trailed off as Anti-Raven stomped past him, obviously angry about something. He called after her, "I told BB not to do it, but he did it anyway!"

Anti-Raven stomped upstairs to her room when a green shapeshifter had noticed her appearance.

"Raven! You're back!" Beast Boy ran up to Anti-Raven and hugged her.

"Let go of me before I end your pitiful existance, Beast Boy." Anti-Raven threatened darkly. Beast Boy immediately let go of his friend. "Sorry." he said, then asked, "Where did you go?"

"Away from all of you to meditate in peace. Is that a problem?" Anti-Raven didn't wait for a reply, but stomped straight to her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't make a reappearance for the rest of the day, other than to glare at the people knocking at her door and threaten their lives.


	6. Chapter 5: Phase 1 Literally

_**Fun fact: The colors of the Zodiac Gems match the colors of the Homestuck trolls' blood. I.E., Terezi's blood color is teal, the same color of Libra's Jewel. The Leo Gem is a light green, same as Nepeta's blood color, and so on.**_

_**I realize that the title of this chapter will make sense only to me, unless you've already found out the Zodiac's plans for the Titans... and some people do, like, for example, my friend Gemini, who came up with the idea in the first place.**_

Chapter 5: Phase 1... Almost Quite Literally

When the day finally ended, Libra separated herself from Anti-Raven's shadow. "I thought today went pretty well, don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice as she dusted her black ensemble off. "Though tommorow, you can't keep yourself closed off to the world. It would ruin Caner's experiment, and we wouldn't want that, now, do we?"

"I would love for his experiment to be completely ruined, like his chances with you." Anti-Raven said.

Libra ignored Anti-Raven's last remark and decided to test out the new Zodiac communicator.

"Cancer? Are you there?"

Static emitted from the communicator, then a reply.

"Yeah, I'm here, Libra." Cancer's voice was clear, and the transmission smoothed out.

"We have successfully entered the Tower and lasted all the day."

"Well done!" Cancer congradulated before Can reappeared.

"Be sure to bring me a special braaiin~!" he said in a singsong voice.

"No." Libra said firmly before shutting the communicator, ending the transmission. She then addressed Anti-Raven.

"I will be leaving to do my duty. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." she stated.

"Don't be safe. Get caught. Remember, nobody remotely likes you. If they do, then they have no lives." Anti-  
Raven's eyes were dark and full of hateful emotions toward the lovable Zodiac Leader.

Libra sank into a grey shadow, and left without a sound. In the hall, she wound her way down a couple of flights of stairs and slid into Robin's room. Shockingly, Robin was still awake, and Libra moved carefully and hid under a nearby nightstand, slightly panicky.  
_  
He's supposed to be asleep!_ she thought, poking herself out just the slightlest sliver to see what he was doing.  
Robin had his mask off, revealing studious, hard brown eyes. He sat shirtless (and probably pantsless also) in his bed, his lower half under the covers, reading and taking notes from a thick textbook. Libra froze when she said the familiar navy cover with swirled golden font on the cover.

_It's that book Raven was reading when I grabbed her! He's learning about the Zodiac!_ Libra's initial panic soon calmed. _So what? It's not even the right archives. Then again, Robin is smart, so I should tread carefully._

For what seemed like hours, Robin sat up, reading the textbook, occaisionally writing down what he thought was interesting on a piece of paper already filled halfway with notes.

Finally, when the stars had long-since been out, and Libra was tempted to close her eyes more than once, Robin finally moved and turned off his lamp. The sudden darkness made Libra feel more awake, and, fifteen minutes later, when deep breathing sounded from throughout the room, the shadow finally slithered hesitantly from her hiding spot, stiff with lack of movement.

Creeping up to the Titans' leader, Libra withdrew a syringe with red liquid in it. Turning back into a human, she quickly injected the red liquid into Robin's pulse, just below his jaw. Libra slithered into shadow formed and escaped the room just as Robin's eyes flickered open. He had no clue what had awakened him, but his neck tingled. Feeling that he would be fine, the spiky-haired boy fell asleep, failing to notice an empty syringe so carelessly left behind.

* * *

Libra was halfway to Raven's room when she forgot that she left the empty syringe behind. Reluctantly, she doubled back, all the way scolding herself.

_Careless, tired mistake, Libra! What in the name of the stars were you thinking! Seriously! Sagittarius would've been so disappointed in you!_

It was a stroke of luck that Robin hadn't noticed her failure. The syringe was right where she left it: right by him, the needle pointed at his back. Quickly, Libra grabbed it and quickly slithered back to Raven's room, where Anti-Raven waited for her.

"Lemme guess: you left it by him and had to go back to get it? How stupid and pathetic! If you're the leader, I can't wait to meet those other Zodiac chumps."

Libra paid her no attention. Wearily, she blended herself with Anti-Raven's shadow and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Dates and Pranks

_**I wrote this chapter after I watched the Woman in Black. It was fun to write!**_

_**If you don't care about spoilers, or you've already watched the Woman in Black, feel free to read! If you hate spoilers of a movie you haven't watched, watch the Woman in Black so that you can read this chapter, ok?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Woman in Black, just the Zodiacs.**_

Chapter 6: Dates and Pranks

"You wish to go on a... human date? With me?"

Starfire was blushing furiously as Robin asked her if she would go on a date with him. Robin's face was pink also.

"Yeah. It'd be fun!" Everyone's favorite spiky-haired leader told his new date.

"Then I would love to accompany you on this date!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll meet up around... seven?" Robin asked. "I know the perfect place."

"Yes, we will meet at the appointed number." Starfire was floating in her happiness.

"Okay, see ya!" Robin headed toward the living room.

"Farewell." Starfire floated even higher and in the direction of her room. Neither of the lovestruck teens had noticed a voice hissing ever so softly, "Excellent..." and a pair of golden eyes flash in the dark shadows of a corner.

* * *

When Robin and Starfire left for their date, Beast Boy and Cyborg left to patrol town, leaving Raven alone at the Tower. That day, she had left her room to see a happily squealing Starfire. Not exactly caring about her date with Robin, she went up to the roof and meditated the whole day. When anyone had bothered her, she had made almost all the appropiate reactions: A "Heck no." when Cyborg asked if she wanted to play Stankball, a somewhat polite "No thanks." to Starfire when she wanted to have a human makeover, a "Get the heck away from me, you pitiful shapeshifter!" to a surprised Beast Boy who just wanted to talk, and a few death threats to a certain Zodiac member who wanted her to be a little less threatening.

"Libra to Cancer? Do you copy?" Libra still didn't trust these communicators and planned to give it back to Good Raven as soon as this pitiful experiment mission was over.

"How did it go?" Cancer asked. He was in his lab, running tests on a smiling, white-coated Raven.

"Robin had asked Starfire on a date. Is this the reaction you wanted?" Libra was precariously perched on the roof of Titans' Tower, out of Anti-Raven's reach so as to not be pushed off.

"It's a nudge in the right direction. What about thew other two? How are they?"

"I haven't given the others the drugs yet."

"Libra, I've told you, they're not drugs. They're an advanced type of horomones from the mating stmuli. They promote the 'love/desire' aspect in puberty." Cancer facepalmed. "And you were supposed to inject the dr-" Cancer sighed. "-horomones into all three the first night!"

"I know what I'm doing, and you soooo did not mention 'desire' in the first briefing! We have to keep this T only for blood and murder, not that!"

"Yes, I know. The desire means that they will desire a loved one, not the R-rated stuff."

"Okay. I was just teasing anyways. Sheesh!" Libra smiled. "It's getting late. I'd better move into postition. Beast Boy could be home any second now."

"Alright. Inject the remaining horomones into the corresponding Titans tonight! The sooner they're confounded, the more blood we can collect before the blood moon, which, I might add, is in four day-"  
Libra shut her communicator before Cancer could list all the things she knew already with that advanced intelligence of his. Turning back to Anti-Raven, she said, "Time for Vial #2. Wish me luck?"

"Keep in touch? Not in this lifetime! Value your life? Stay away from me!" Anti-Raven's eyes became her demon eyes and glowed red with anger.

"That was truly beautiful." Libra rolled her eyes and sank into a shadow. She dripped through multiple ceilings before landing in a hallway and slithering to Beast Boy's room. When she slipped under the door, she was hit with the most powerful of scents. She plugged her nose with her fingers.

_Oh sweet Zodiac, is that supposed to be tofu?_ A rotted lump of greenish-yellow mold covered a beige surface. _Oh my God it is supposed to be tofu!_

Stifiling a gag, Libra resolved to hide in the corner furthest away from the totally-not-good-fu. She moved away faster than a cheetah and settled in a pile of what could be cleanish clothes.

She fortunately didn't have to wait long. Soon, Beast Boy had entered his room, back from patrol, and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Ahh, room sweet room!" he said. Libra stifiled another gag. _Oh god he's crazier than Can!_

Flopping on the bed, he shifted into his dog form and circled around three times. Turning back into human, he pulled the covers over his green body and fell asleep almost immediately.

Libra slid out from the hopefully-clean pile of Beast Boy's clothes and creeped over to the messy Titan's bed.

"This had better be worth it..." she muttered and withdrew the syringe full of green liquid.

Beast Boy felt that someone was over him. He opened his eyes and shot upright.

A sweet voice was singing a lullaby from somewhere in his room.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a hummingbird..." the voice trailed off as the author tried to remember the lyrics, but it didn't matter because Beast Boy's eyes were already closed and he was fast asleep. Libra crept over, humming the tune to the lullaby. Holding the syringe, she quickly plunged it into Beast Boy's pulse. When she withdrew it, she pocketed the empty syringe (she remebered this time) and became a shadow once more. She slid under the door just as Cyborg threw it open, yelling, "Why y'all asleep?" and startling Beast Boy out of his dream that involved disembodied voices humming a lullaby.

"The fun's just gettin' started!" And Cyborg held out a bunch of scary movies and video games, including Amnesia: The Dark Descent, which scares the crap out of the author.

Beast Boy notices the Amnesia game also. "Dude, Amnesia? Seriously? Have you played that game at all?"

"What's wrong? Chicken?" Cyborg taunted, making chicken noises.

"Scared? Me? You know that isn't possible! I'll bet a week's worth of chores that you'll be runnin' home to Mommy within the first hour of gameplay!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" The two boys ran toward the living room, ready to give themselves nightmares. They didn't notice the shadow that stayed behind.

_Wow, boys can be soo blind!_ Libra thought as she made her way to the living room. She wanted to watch the Titans scare themselves, as well as watch this 'video games' stuff happen. She didn't exactly have a childhood.

They had already begun playing Amnesia, and Beast Boy was already too scared to play. Cyborg took the controls, and during gameplay, when they screamed, it startled Libra slightly. She'd seen worse than the torture put up on screen. She lived it.

About one fifth through the game (Cyborg got scared also), they decided to watch The Woman in Black, a scary movie that the author had just recently watched and says it's awesome. Libra got an idea and waited til after the movie to put it into action.

She fairly enjoyed the movie, and especially enjoyed Beast Boy's reaction. He was all wrapped up in his green security blanket, trembling, as (spoilers) Arthur was in the child's room when he saw the woman hang herself.

When the movie was over, Libra slithered down the hall. Rising up, she let out a piercing scream.

Beast Boy screamed as well. "Aahh! It's her!" He hid in his blanket.

"Relax, BB, it's probably just Raven pullin' a prank."

"R-r-raven d-doesn't p-p-p-pull p-pranks, Cy..." Beast Boy pointed out, trembling. Another scream rang around the Tower.

"Would you keep it down? I'm meditating!" Raven yelled to the two Titans.

Cyborg's face dropped. "We're screwed." he whispered. Footsteps sounded from down the hall.

* * *

_Wow! I can't believe they have a black costume like this!_ Libra thought. She looked exactly like the Woman in Black. She was even wearing the shoes!

Libra let out another scream.

"I said to keep it down!" Raven yelled again. Libra smirked as she took another step forward. Beast Boy squealed in fright. Cyborg's face was a look of horror.

"It's...it's...it's..." he kept repeating.

Libra screamed again, and the lights went out, her indirect interference with electronics of her choice to blame.

Beast Boy began hyperventalating. He was so scared, it wasn't even funny (well, it was funny to Libra and the author).

Then, the ghost of the Woman in Black hung herself, like she did in the movie. Eyes blank, mouth hung open.

Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed and shut their eyes. A few seconds later, they opened them slightly and peered through their eyelashes. The room was empty. The two Titans opened their eyes wider...

And came face-to-face with the Woman in Black.

Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed like little girls and hid under Beast Boy's blanket, scared out of their minds, eyes fixed on the Woman in Black. Beast Boy's boxers even changed their color from faded yellow to bright yellow.

She uttered a faint hissing. "_Never forgive...never forgive...never forgive..._" she chanted over and over. The Woman backed out of the room and eventually disappeared. The lights came back on soon afterward.

"W-w-was th-that r-r-r-real?" Beast Boy asked.

"I-I don't want t-to find out..." Cyborg replied in a shaky voice. He hesitantly crept out from under a blanket and scanned the room, eyes open for any lingering traces of the Woman in Black.

Stomping rang from the floor above. With a yelp, Cyborg hurridly dashed under the security blanket with Beast Boy.

But it was only Raven, eyes demonic and red, her night-blue cloak billowing around her legs.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN!" she yelled.

"Hey, we were almost ghost food!" Beast Boy protested, sticking his head out slightly. "Cut us some slack, okay?"

"Yeah, Rae, calm dow-" Cy began, but Raven interrupted.

"Do NOT call me 'Rae', got it?" she fumed.

"Okay Rae-" Cyborg caught himself. "Raven, I got it. Just... calm... down..."

Raven didn't seem to relax. She told her teammates, "DO NOT make me come down here again, or else they'll be trouble, got it?"

The two guys nodded, and Raven turned around and stomped back upstairs.

Beast Boy felt... weird. He had the strangest feeling that he should go after her. He almost did, too, when Cyborg asked, "Hey, BB, wanna play a different game?" and held up Nightmare House 2.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear it. "Uhh... sure... but you play it first." The two boys then proceeded to spend the rest of the night devoted to the scariest games they had. But all throughout the night, there was always a part of Beast Boy thinking about Raven.


	8. Chapter 7: Kill Or Lack Thereof

_**Okay, looking back niaow, this chapter makes no sense whatsoever, but Im too lazy to change it, sooo, yeah.**_

_**Ugh, these chapters will get LAZIER in content. Like, no more explanation and all that crap. I honestly wanna get Anti-Raven over with before I forget my ideas for the final story of this newly-dubbed trilogy.**_

_**Moving on...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans, just the Zodiac, who arent all that bad...**_

Chapter 7: Kill... or Lack Thereof

Libra snuck out of the black clothes and into her own. She eagerly tossed the shoes off of her feet and into the box she found them in. She hated wearing shoes. So. So. Much. They were clumsy and heavy and...

Libra forgot her point. Anyways, she hates shoes and prefers to walk around barefoot. Turning into a shadow, she slinked around the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing those fascinating 'video games', Raven was in her room, for the time being, and Robin and his girlfriend Starfire were still out on their date.

Deciding to be in Raven's room, she doubled back and slipped under the door. She found Anti-Raven levitating in one corner of her room, meditating. She opened her almost-black eyes when the Zodiac Leader entered.  
"I apologize for all the screaming those two little girls made when I scared them." Libra said, rising up out of the ground, yellow eyes glinting.

"I had a feeling something like you was behind that." Anti-Raven spat.

"Mm-hmm." Libra's response was. "Tonight's the last night I will be here, you know, before I set out to complete my main mission."

"I thought you'd never leave. Will you leave tonight? Oh, please say you're leaving tonight!" Anti-Raven sounded almost eager.

"Fortunately, yes, I am leaving tonight." Libra glared at Anti-Raven, who glared back. "It all depends on when Cyborg falls asleep."

"Soon. I'll make him fall asleep." The evil Raven replica then chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Loud snoring echoed from downstairs, followed by Beast Boy's startled yelp.

"I would thank you, except that you're the bane of not only my existence, but your own, too." the shadowy Leader snarled.

Anti-Raven stood up and pushed Libra out of her room.

"Goodbye! Hopefully, I'll never see you again!" she said and shoved her roughly before slamming her door shut. Libra sunk into the wall, a shadow once again, and slithered downstairs to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were.

The green changeling was staring at his half-robot friend while also trying to figure out how to pause his video game (he just started playing). The mentioned cyborg was slumped on the couch, obviously asleep, snoring loudly. Hurridly, Libra melded into his large shadow.

"Oh, man! Cy, get up! I'm being killed!" Beast Boy whined as he tried to figure out the controls. Cyborg just rolled over and slid off the couch, right cheek to the floor. Swiftly, Libra took advantage of this and plunged the syringe needle into the exposed neck and injected the blue serum. Removing it quickly, she slithered away just as Beast Boy smacked Cyborg to wake him up.

"Blah-de-blu!" Cyborg babbled as his eyes snapped open. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"  
"Good! I'm dyin-" Beast Boy's character in Nightmare House 2 died. He threw the game controller down. "I'm dead!" he said.

"Did you actually expect to get somewhere when you're out of ammo?" Cyborg pointed out.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself. "Well, I didn't know how to play the game." he eventually told Cyborg. Then they began to play games again, with Cyborg teaching Beast Boy the controls (though he still failed anyway) and the two laughing after every scare, no matter how severe. They failed to notice a shadow watching for a few minutes before silently exiting the Tower through the wall and vanishing into the night.

* * *

Libra had almost forgotten the joy of the fresh night air. She had been couped up in that stuffy Titans' Tower for the last few days, and it was torture (especially when she was in Beast Boy's room, if you could call it that). The Zodiac Leader was looking forward to tonight's kill.

Running for a change down the deserted streets of Jump City, she was alert to every sound, every flash of light, every new scent, anything that could mean danger. Her Jewel, as well as the rest of the Zodiac's precious Gems, were low on power, and only during the blood moon could they all recharge for the whole next day, then stay juiced for three more blood moons. Libra was looking forward to the blood moon for other reasons, too. _We'll finally be rid of that cranky nuisance, Anti-Raven!_she thought estatically, and she eagerly raced down another street, dodging an eerily familiar couple...

"Robin, is that...?"

"Yes! Stop, Libra!"

Swearing under her breath, the Zodiac Leader ran into an alleyway. But not just any old alleyway...

Libra ran full-tilt at the wall and faded into it as a shadow. From the lobby of the Zodiac headquarters, just on the other side, she could hear the two Titans as they looked for her.

"Where did she go?" Robin asked, and the sound of metal hitting concrete told Libra that he was knocking over bins.

"Is it normal for a date to end this way?" Starfire asked, and a _whoosh!_sounded as she patrolled the area from the sky.

"No, not normally. Just tonight. Though it seemed to me she didn't notice us until she passed us by."

Libra slithered up through the roof and across town, careful to keep to the shadows (laugh aaaaaaall you want at that, it's not THAT funny, though), until she arrived at her destination: the supposed headquarters to the Hive 5. She was assigned to kill at least one of the members that still resided in the run-down place, and she knew someone still lived here. Now, if only Leo would show up...

"LIIIBRAA!" A happy-go-lucky girl of about eleven with long, striking flame-colored hair to match her tank top and shorts was bouncing down the street. Her eyes were a cool, refreshing cobalt blue, a stunning contrast to her fiery apparel, and the Leo Gem was worn around her wrist proudly. "LIBRA!" she called again. Quick as a flash, Libra shot up out of the ground and covered Leo's mouth. "Shhh!" she hissed in the little girl's ear. "Do you want us to get caught? Just because this is only your third mission in the year you've been with us doesn't mean you act like a new star, got it?" Libra slid her hand off of Leo's mouth when she nodded.

"Who will be our target today?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Libra cast a dark glance at the Hive 5 headquarters. "That depends on who's living there." she replied. "Now, let's proceed, quietly." She empathized the last word for Leo, who was already rushing in somewhat quietly. Sighing, Libra trailed silently after her.

The inside of the hideout was (surprisingly) cleaner and better kept than the outside. Leo was standing just inside the doorway, frozen, as loud alarms sounded throughout the headquarters. Rushing footsteps were heard from above, and Libra tackled Leo into a shadow to prevent them from being seen.

The Hive 5 members that came down was Gizmo, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and five of the Billy Numerous clones.

"Hey! Where are they?" one Billy Numerous asked.

See-More activated some fancy gadget on his single eye to toggle his heat-sensing ability.

"I can't detect their heat signature." he said.

Kyd Wykkyd stayed silent, but Gizmo fumed.

"Who's the snotbrain who'd go though all the trouble to trigger an alarm, then run away like it's ding-dong-ditch? Now I gotta set the whole crummy system all over again!" Gizmo walked over to the panel using his robotic spider legs and reactivated the security system.

"All righ'! Back ta bed, y'all!" all the Billy Numerous clones cheered and ran upstairs. See-More followed hesitantly, with a couple glances over his shoulder. Muttering to himself, Gizmo trailed after them. Only Kyd Wykkyd stayed behind, gazing around, occaisionally connecting glances with Libra, whether he knew it or not, the Leader could not say. Finally, he walked upstairs to bed. Libra melded herself seamlessly to his shadow and decided that she and Leo will kill him.

Kyd Wykkyd climbed more and more flights of stairs. Pretty soon, ten flights of stairs were covered, and they weren't at his room yet.

Eventually, after fifteen flights of stairs, Kyd Wykkyd was finally at his room. He opened the door and entered, closing it behind him, leaving the room pitch-black.

The room was ceiling to floor black. One window on the farthest wall from the door let in miniscule amounts of light that never made a difference, and, besides, he left that window's deep indigo curtains covering the light, so that it didn't enter. His bed was next to it, and the black four-poster had its curtains drawn also. Little else was in the room: a small bookshelf with a few books in it, a table underneath the window with an often unlit candle, and a small tea set on top of the bookshelf.

Kyd Wykkyd strode over to his bed. Pulling back the curtains, he sat on his bed and appeared to be deep in thought. Libra's enhanced vision could see him, but she could tell that Leo was having trouble stifiling her fear of the dark in order to strain to see their victim.

Libra slithered over to Kyd Wykyd, resting just behind him. She hissed her quietest into Leo's ear.

"This is your chance to show what you have learned. Kill him, Leo, and mark today as your first kill."

Leo's eyes grew wide. She never told anyone, but she didn't like hurting people, not even when she was little. When Libra had found her, she thought she'd grow out of it. She never did. But, she nodded and shifted (for she was a changeling, just like Beast Boy) into a Chimaera. Opening her massive jaws, she slid her head out of the shadow and was about to clamp them around Kyd Wykkyd's neck when her conscience made her stop. She closed her mouth with a snap, which alerted her supposed prey.

"What the heck are you doing?" Libra hissed angrily. "Why won't you kill him?"

"I can't. I can't kill." Leo's reply was extremely quiet.

Libra sighed and unsheathed her claws from her cat paw gauntlet.

"Fine. I'll show you how it's done!" she said, not bothering to keep her voice down. Kyd Wykkyd leapt off of his bed as Leo and Libra rose up into human form.

"Kyd Wykkyd," Libra announced, "it is time for retribution." She lunged suddenly and shoved her claws right through Kyd Wykkyd's heart. Blood spilled like a fruit punch waterfall as Libra ripped her claws out. She ran her tongue over one of the claws.

"Delicious..." she murmured before picking up their victim's body and tossing it over her shoulder. Leo had an expression of disgust and felt a slight queasyness in her stomach.

Libra shot a look at the young Zodiac. "Leo, I was younger than you when I made my first kill, and had the same amount of experience. Why didn't you kill him?" she asked.

"I don't like killing!" Leo blurted out. "I don't like hurting others! It makes me nauseous! I'm only good at reconnaissance, nothing else!" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I understand if you want to wipe my memory away so that I can become a better killer."

Libra was silent for a moment. "Reconnaissance is a valuable skill. I won't wipe your memory because you lack the ability to kill and harm. That is unethical." she stated before turning away and exiting the room. Leo trailed after her, thinking about the rumors that she had heard, about the truth in those words. _You may find it unethical, but it's happened before. You just don't remember._


	9. Chapter 8: Retribution

_**Short chapter, cuz iI can.**_

_**I looked at the Traffic Graph for my FFs, and a BUNCH of people from at least 7 different countries have checked out 'Trail of Dark Shadows', which made me estactic! I mean, seriously! I didnt realize that people HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD would even bother reading my crap, but they do! You do! Thanks SOOO MUCH! My old Black Spy FF didnt even get that popular! So Thanks! I love you all!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans, just everyone's favorite group of killers: the Zodiacs!**_

Chapter 8: Retribution

Something was wrong with the Teen Titans. A murder had occured just last night and there were no investigations like before. Jump City didn't pay it any mind, though. But soon, the next one happened, and the next one, and the next one... all in one day! The targets were the usual: criminals and ex-criminals. But no one felt safe. The next night they locked their doors, drawn their curtains, and slept next to guns and other various weapons. Jail and prison security tripled, making sure that nothing gets in or out.

However, they always got in.

Punk Rocket was waiting for his dinner by the barred window. He'd heard the rumors of the Criminal Killer, the Justice Desserts, whatever his name was, and didn't believe a word they said. He'd been on the verge of permanently short-circuiting the lousy lug, Cyborg! He will leave that murderer wishing he'd never even heard of the term 'killing'!

A guard pushed a plate of faux food through the bars. "Eat up, Rocket!" he said before adding in a whisper, "This meal could be your last." The guard laughed and walked away, leaving Punk Rocket to eat his crumby meal in peace. When he bent over to pick up his tray, he'd noticed that the guard's shadow had been left behind.

"Oy! You've left your-" Punk Rocket had begun to call out when he'd realized that it was impossible to leave your own shadow behind. He yelled a swear word when the shadow moved upward to the form of a fourteen year old girl.

"Who are you?" Rocket asked, not letting his fear show, but, then again, what was there to be afraid of? A fourteen year old girl wearing all black? The shadows hiding her face from the world? Maybe the cat paw gauntlet she was wearing glinting in that dangerous way, or maybe it was glinting silver knife that still had stains of blood from today's victims...

"Who the bloody heck are you?" Rocket asked again.

"Your excecutioner." the girl stated simply. Rocket's eyes widened in realization.

"You're that murderer that makes us criminals look bad?" he asked, stunned.

"Correction: I'm the murderer who will bring the world justice." an unreal voice laced with shadows emanated from the girl. Her gauntlet flashed dangerously. "Retribution, has come for you, Punk Rocket. Time to meet your maker." The knife she was holding flew straight into Punk Rocket's heart. A warm sensation came from his chest as the blood soaked his orange prison uniform. His legs fell out from under him, and he hit the ground face-first, driving the knife through his body so that the razor-sharp tip poked out from his back.  
The girl kneeled down beside Rocket as a wave of black threatened to pull him under. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "The rumors are false, you know. There are twelve of us, all seeking the filthy blood of criminals, all hungry for justice..." She paused. "I tell you this because this knowledge serves you no purpose as of now." The girl's sadistic, twisted smile was the last thing Punk Rocket had seen before he died.

* * *

Libra ripped her silver knife out of Punk Rocket's corpse. She flicked the blood off of it before tossing the body over her shoulder. A shadow pooled around her, swallowing her form until she herself became the shadow. Libra slithered out the cell window. The only traces left of the murder was the few drops of blood shaped in the Libra Zodiac sign.


	10. Chapter 9: At the Titans' Tower

_**Another short chapter! Probably because I rushed it and particularly hated this chapter and stuff like that. Well, dont worry! The next one should be more... filling... I guess is a word for it. Where Im typing, Im just about done with it, so Ill upload what I have completed, then type up the rest and finally finish this sequel and get started on the third and final story in this Zodiac trilogy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: You know the disclaimer... roughly...**_

Chapter 9: At the Titans' Tower...

"I can't explain it, Rob, but I love Star now."

Cyborg and Robin were up at dawn, earlier than normal, because of a strange feeling implanted in them. They were in the living room, hanging by the kitchen, talking, when the topic of Starfire came up, prompting confessions from both guys.

"Cyborg, you can't love Starfire. I love her." Robin protested.

"I don't know why I love her, Robin, but I do, so get used to it." Hostility made its way into the robo-man's voice.

As those two argued over the beautiful alien girl, a troubled changeling was having his own girl troubles. He sat right in front of Raven's room, having the strange desire to barge in, hug her, and never, ever, ever let her go. Ever. She was suddenly that precious to him.

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door.

"What do you want?" Raven's crabby voice shouted through the door.

The green shifter cleared his throat. "Ahem, uhh, it's me, Beast Boy." he called.

"Oh, great. Go away! I'm busy!" she snapped.

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping, for one thing. Now, go jump in a hole and die, Sir Brainless."

"Oh, okay, I'll... come back later..." Beast Boy reluctantly walked down the hall, down a couple of flights of stairs, and into the living room, where two Titans were having a heated discussion.

"I love her, she loves me, end of story, Cyborg!" Robin finished his statement with a bang of his fist on the table for empathis.

"Maybe things could change!" Cyborg pointed out. Then, Beast Boy announced his presence.

"Uhh, do you guys want to play a video game or somethin'?" he asked.

Something changed in both boys' faces. They seemed to forget about their arguement even though it was interrupted only a few seconds ago.

"Cry of Fear, anyone?" Cyborg grew a devious smile.

"Oh, you're on!" Robin grinned, and both darted onto the couch to start the game. Beast Boy jumped between them shifted into a cat form. Curling up, he watched Robin and Cyborg play co-op for a little bit before a sudden alarm starled the whole Tower.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted as their game turned into a map. A red dot hovered near the bank.

"Bank robbery in progress. Titans, go!"

All five Titans rushed out of the Tower, Raven more hesitantly. She glanced back at the screen with an evil, knowing smile. She knew who was there.

And who was going to die.


	11. Chapter 10: Red, White, and Blue

_**I had originally wondered why this chapter was so long. Niaow I know: I had mistakenly posted Chaper 11 along with it! I fixed the problem, though, so no spoilers~!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own the Zodiacs, nothing else.**_

Chapter 10: Red Blood, White Suit, and Blue Murderer

When the Teen Titans arrived at the scene of the crime, Andre Le Blanc was just stepping out confidently with two sacks of money.

"If it isn't ze Titans." he said. "Just who I was looking for."

"You're not getting away this time, Le Blanc." Robin said,

"You bet he won't!" a child's voice said from an unknown location. Then, a flash of silver pierced Andre's center from behind, and a large hole appeared through his abdomen. A look of shock was on Andre's face, and soon, he collapsed, dead from the sudden blood loss, shock still etched upon his face.

The Titans stood, dumbfounded, as a ten year old girl dressed in a cerulean version of Libra's clothes stepped from the shadows. Instead of spider-web designs, it was ripples of varying blues on her cloak. Cerulean-streaked black bangs covered half of her face, held there by a glittering heart-shaped cerulean jewel hairpin. Her hood was down, revealing mid-back length black hair. Her visible eye was a brilliant green, and it gave the Titans a piercing stare.

"Why, hello, Titans! So glad you could witness one of my kills!" she greeted in a manner unlike her age. Robin and Starfire stared at the small girl.

"Aren't you that one girl we found running away from us the other day?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Yep! Don't you remember meek, little Haeley?" The girl chuckled. "That girl has been gone for years. You're talking to me now. Scorpio's my name..." A jet of water shot out of her hands. spraying the Titans teasingly. "Water's my game."

"She's a Zodiac?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "But she's just a kid!"

"Underestimation of your opponent in a fatal flaw, Beast Boy." Scorpio shot a bullet of water at the green shifter. The water pierced his upper arm and blood erupted from the new wound. He yelped and tried to pry the bullet from his bicep, but he found that the water flowed right back to its source. Scorpio smirked. "Just a sovenier, Titans. A reminder that we Zodiac aren't to be messed with!" She shot a pellet of water at the ground, which exploded in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Scorpio and Andre Le Blanc's body were gone.

"I am not in understanding," Starfire said, "Why is the body gone?"

"I don't know, Star." Robin replied. "Titans, split up. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, examine the area thoroughly then head over to the prison. I heard a murder occured over there last night." Then the Titans leader turned to Starfire. "Star, you and I will scoure the shadow looking for the Zodiac leader. Titans, go!"

They split up, though Cyborg gave a final jealous glare to Robin before taking off. Robin took Starfire's hand and lead her into a very dark and deserted alley.

"This is where we start looking?" Starfire asked as she looked around. The alley looked uninhabited. Not even the Zodiac would wish to live there.

Robin whirled around suddenly and kissed Starfire. "Finally, we're alone." he murmured against her lips.

Starfire pulled back slightly and gazed at Robin. "Umm, is it customary to perform lip contact after witnessing the kill of another?" she asked.

Robin smiled. He had a nice smile. "No, not normally, but, I love you, Star." he replied before kissing the Tamaranian again. This time, Starfire didn't pull away. In fact, she pushed her lips toward his, liking their warmth and soft texture.

They didn't notice a young girl carrying a large body leap over the rooftops to another deserted alley across town.


	12. Chapter 11: Rogue Raven

_**This chapter is probably the main reason why I changed this FFs rating to T.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own the Zodiacs. Do I own Anti-Raven? Thats a good question...**_

Chapter 11: Rogue Raven

"Why is it that we're sent on all the boring missions?" Beast Boy whined as they walked toward the prison. No traces of Scorpio were found at the bank, and Andre's body was never found. Not even a blood trail or water trail. It's as if they just vanished!

"Reconnaissance isn't supposed to be fun, you idiot. It's to gather information, something you need plenty of to fill that cavity that should have held your brain."

_And why do I love her?_ Beast Boy wondered as he shot Raven a glare, which she returned without hesitation.

Cyborg ignored them and kept walking ahead, fuming. _Why does that spiky-haired annoyance get everything?_ he thought bitterly as they neared the prison entrance.

"Who was murdered last night?" Cyborg asked the guard on duty when they arrived.

"Punk Rocket." he replied, beckoning the three Titans inside. The guard escorted them to a deserted cell with a few blood spots and trails on the floor.

"Investigate what you can. Maybe you can figure out who did this." he said before leaving.

Raven examined the blood spots. They look like a certain sign...

Smirking, she quietly slipped out the cell door and closed it, locking it behind her. The other Titans didn't even know, too busy examining the blood to notice. Silently, Raven levitated through the ceiling and then proceeded to scour all of Jump City, searching for that one alley, the one that's seemingly void of everything.

There, she descended and waited patiently for that one flicker of grey, the one thing she hated most...

There! A grey shadow slithered into the alleyway. It stopped when it saw Raven, then rose up into the black form of Libra, the Dark Shadow, Leader of the Zodiacs.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A lost Titan, purrhaps?" she purred.

"Hardly." Anti-Raven spat. "It's time for retribution, Libra."

"Awww, you're copying me. How swee-" Libra's snide reply was cut off as Anti-Raven shot forward and, using a black bolt as a knife, stabbed Libra in the heart. The Zodiac Leader's yellow eyes widened in shock. Anti-Raven then dragged the black bolt down toward her abdomen, tearing it open before dragging out her side and ripping it free of Libra's body.

Blood erupted from Libra, and she slid to the floor, dead. Anti-Raven smiled. Her deed was done. Without Libra, the Zodiac would crumble.

Anti-Raven left the alley and flew back toward the Titans Tower, all the way smirking with twisted delight.

* * *

Cancer had exited the Zodiac Headquarters to see a horrifying sight: Libra's body mutilated and lifeless.

"NOO!" The cry escaped before he could stop it as he rushed over and picked her body up, cradling it, ignoring the blood that dripped on his lab coat.

_What're you doing? You're getting blood everywhere!_ Can complained inside his head, much to Cer's dismay.  
_  
She's dead, you idiot! SHE'S DEAD!_ Cer yelled.  
_  
So? Good riddance, I say. She was always too naggy._ Can said.

Then a familiar voice said, "Cancer, what are you doing?" Libra was standing over him, a skeptical look crossing her usually blank face.

"Oh, great, you're still alive!" Can sneered. Cer butted him out and leapt up, hugging his Leader.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yell even louder so that my assassin can hear you and come back to finish the job, retard!" Libra pushed Cancer away and dusted off her cloak. The other body disappeared into a trail of grey and slithered back to Libra. Filled with renewed strength, she said, "Always pays to have shadow clones."

"Libra, who killed you? Or, failed to kill you?" Cancer asked.

"Anti-Raven. She's gone rogue and she presents a threat. We need to stop her, permanently."

Cancer's lab coat turned black. "Only one problem, O Wise Leader: That would violate our laws. We only kill criminals. Plus, if you kill Anti-Raven, we'll be stuck with that nauseatingly happy-all-the-time copy, and I don't think we can keep holding her in the lab. Eventually, they will both collapse under the clone paradox unless we join them back together."

Libra nodded, even though she didn't fully understand what the 'clone paradox' part meant. "Tonight, then. I'll lead both to that one abandoned field at the edge of town." She sunk into the ground and dripped through the floor to the headquarters underneath.

* * *

Can smiled an evil smile, similar to Anti-Raven's. Their sharp Leader had been fooled. The clone paradox didn't exist! he couldn't believe that she fell for it! She used shadow clones of herself all the time, and yet believed that a paradox could've happened? He chuckled.  
_  
What's so funny?_ Cer asked.  
_  
Oh, nothing, just take a nap, Cer._ Can reassured. _What? But I need to be alert!_ Cer protested. Can could feel him try to worm his way to power and attempt take over the body, but Can pushed him down easily.  
_  
How did you do that so easily!_ Cer pushed back, harder, but to no avail. Cer didn't relinquish his grip on the body. No, wait. His body. After tonight, Can would be rid of the lovesick, soft-hearted fool.  
_  
It doesn't matter, does it? Just go... to... sleep..._ Can tested his new strength and forced Cer to fall asleep.  
_  
Now that he's out of the way..._

Can took out a special communicator that only two people he knew of had.

"Neutralized. And alive." he spoke. Static, then...  
"That doesn't surprise me. I could tell she's one of those die-hards. So, she bringing that fool Happy Me to that one field?"

"Yes, tonight, so I suggest that you prepare yourself. Libra's determined to bind you both together."

"Yeah, that'll happen! Take her by surprise and she's a goner, did you know that?"

"That is valuable to know, thank you. Can, out."

Can shut the communicator, a grin on his face. Everything is going according to plan. All they needed to do now was wait...

_**AND DA PLOT THICKENSSSSSSSSSS! *derp face* Heheh... I think we all know what's gon' happen soon...**_


	13. Chapter 12: Realization

**_Heehee~! Almost done with this FF! FINALLY! I thought the day would never come! Mind y'all, theres still a couple chapters after this, along with an epilogue, I hope, so be patient and hold the pineapples, ononimous (i think I spelled it rite)._**

_**DISCLAIMER: Y'all know the drill, I only own the Zodiac and I puzzle as to whether or not I own Anti-Raven as well.**_

Chapter 12: Realization

The investigation ended almost as abruptly as it started. All five Titans knew who the murderers were, but they didn't know where to find them. So the four Titans headed back to Tower and performed research on the computers.

No lead.

Raven appeared to be acting strange. She wandered in and out of the Tower aimlessly, and gave everyone a glare and an insult to make them leave her alone. When late afternoon came, she just left the Tower. Beast Boy, curious, snuck after her as a green mouse.

Raven seemed to be heading out of town. She floated toward to an abandoned flower field and sat down, looking as if she rather had been somewhere else. Suddenly, a guy of sixteen with a black lab coat emerged from the forest lining the outskirts of the field. He walked toward Raven.

"Well, you're early, Raven. Any particular reason?" he asked.

"I just want to get this over with. I want to be my own person and to see Libra killed and the Zodiac fallen." she replied firmly.

"And what about me? I'm helping you achieve this goal, Raven. The least you could do is spare me."  
_He's a Zodiac?_ Beast Boy thought. He quietly shifted into a green dragonfly and lighted onto a nearby flower.

"Well, if you weren't so obsessed with those little serums, we could've discussed more."

"I wanted to see how their blood reacted. I guess nothing happened." The black-coated boy looked disappointed for a second. "I can't wait for a body all to myself, also. Cer's resisting."

Raven glanced around, making sure that they were alone.

"Does anyone else know of this?" she asked.

"Nobody does, not even Cer." The boy laughed insanely. "Nobody knows~! Not even Libra~!" he sang, giggling. "I've outsmarted the Leader~! And not just one but two~!"

"Shut up, you idiot! Do you want the whole city to know?" Raven hissed. The boy slapped a hand to his mouth. "Sorry." he mumbled around it.

Beast Boy flew away toward the Tower to tell the other Titans of what's happening.

Of Raven's betrayal.

Pisces knocked on Libra's open door. "May I come in?" she asked politely.

Libra was sitting on her bed, deep in thought, hood down for once, revealing long, silky, chocolate brown hair. "Hmmm?" She raised her head up and saw Pisces. "Oh, yeah, sure... whatever..." She trailed off, thinking again.

Pisces sat on the bed beside her. "You don't mind if I braid your hair, do you?" No reply, so she did so anyways.

"What are you thinking about?" The Mother of Heart asked her Leader.

"What may happen tonight, and the fact that I haven't seen Cer since Anti-Raven almost killed me. I'm... worried? Is that the name for that emotion? When you wonder constantly whether another person is okay?"

"Yes." Pisces responded as she began to braid another section of Libra's hair.

"And I believe that something bad would happen. Something that I will not be able to control." Libra's forehead was creased with lines from thinking so hard. "Anti-Raven had attempted to kill me, so that must mean that she may do so again tonight. However, I have the advantage. She doesn't know that I'm alive... right?"

"I'm not sure, Libra. The fact that she took down one of your shadow clones single-handedly is pretty impressive. She may have more tricks up her sleeve. Tread carefully." Pisces twirled her Leader's hair around and around her finger, thinking.

"Can shouldn't have happened..." Libra said suddenly.

"You still blame yourself for that? Sweetie, that was years ago! And remember, he insisted on that surgery. He wanted your memory to be restored, and that mishap with the equipment was all it was: a mishap." The seventeen year old placed a comforting hand on Libra's shoulder. The Zodiac leader took no notice.

"Can shouldn't have happened... And he knows it, doesn't he?" Libra's yellow eyes snapped open in realization.

"He knows he shouldn't have happened, I'll bet he does, and he's probably jealous of Cer, since he was first, so he's maybe seeking to take Cer's body as his own, like, inhabit it forever." Libra had begun pacing now, excited at coming upon this stunning breakthrough.

"And I'll bet Anti-Raven wouldn't want to be remerged with Good Raven, so she and Can must've teamed up against someone, and that someone must've been me, since I would've put them together after the blood moon, which is tomorrow night." Then Libra stopped pacing suddenly. "Oh, sweet Zodiac! The blood moon's tomorrow! Is everything ready? I know I haven't been much help-"

Pisces interrupted. "Everything's been taken care of, Libra. Don't worry."

Libra whirled around, startled. "Pisces! When did you get here?" She didn't give time for an answer. "Oh, nevermind. I'm going to battle tonight, and, since Cer is gone, I need you, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Tauros, and Aquarius to defend the hide-out while I take the others. I doubt we'll need many members." Libra hurried out to gather up the remaining members. Pisces stared after her before sighing.

_I'm afraid... you're making a big mistake..._

**_Ooohh... And Im typing up the next chapter, too, so I dont think itll be on for a while~_**


	14. Chapter 13: Mutiny

_**This chapter couldve gone better. Actually, the past 5 chapters couldve been better, but I grew lazy. And tired. Purrticularly, I dont really like this sequel. Ill be glad when I get to write the third story in the Zodiacs trilogy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yall know the drill, I dont own the Teen Titans, just the Zodiacs, who excel at everything, and possibly evil Anti-Raven, maybe.**_

**Chapter 13: Mutiny **

Libra walked silently into the field as dusk had fallen, followed by five others.

Capricorn was on her immediate left, a trail of darkness as black as black could be following him.

Scorpio was on her right, water whip at the ready.

Gemini was beside Capricorn, his yellow judge robes barely touching the flowers.

Aries flanked Scorpio, bow at the ready, quiver loaded with her deadly arrows.

And, finally, holding Libra's right hand, was a white-robed Raven, for once quiet and ready. A few hours before, Libra had briefed the happy Raven on what to do.

"Now, listen, Raven." Libra had used her most motherly voice, so as to get her attention. "I need you to combine with Anti-Raven."

"Why?" Good Raven had asked solemnly.

"Because Anti-Raven has been bad, and only you can make her good again, okay?"

Raven gripped Libra's hand tighter as the group of six approached Anti-Raven, Cancer, and... the Titans?

The Zodiac group stopped just a few feet away. A brief pause, then Libra walked forward with Raven.

"I imagine that you aren't here for the drinks." She attempted to make a witty remark, but nobody particularly thought it was funny, so nobody laughed.

The Titans seemed a little... off... Well, at least, the guy Titans seemed. They only glared at Libra, paying no one else any mind.

Can laughed his trademark insanity laugh. "Well, Libra! Glad you could make it to the field of your childhood, for it will be your first and last sight of it before your demise!" he said.

Anti-Raven levitated forward and glared at Raven. "Ready to meet your doom, goodie-goodie?" she snarled at her white-cloaked counterpart. Good Raven did nothing, at first. Then, hesitantly, she released Libra's hand and held it out to Anti-Raven.

"May the better half... win!" she declared before blasting her with a pure white bolt of power. Anti-Raven flew back and hit the ground, sliding a little bit before coming to a stop. She got up and spat out dirt and flowers from her mouth.

"You won't get away with that!" she yelled before launching herself at Good Raven.

For a minute, everyone watched them fight. Then, Can pulled out a button.

"Ready to die, Libra, and with it, the very base of the Zodiac?" he asked, thumb laying lightly on the button.

"You shall die today, Can." Libra shot back, unsheathing her claws from her gauntlet.

"Nuh-uh-uh! Kill me, and you also kill Cer~! Not a very wise decision, if you ask me." he added in a stage whisper.

Then, he pressed the button, and the three male Titans finally seemed to come alive.

"Titans, go!" he said, and they did. All three charged at Libra, the hatred written on their faces couldn't be clearer even if you wrote, "I'M EXTREMELY TICKED!" on them in a big red Sharpie.

Starfire merely hovered in place, confused. Something was wrong... Who was the boy with the button? Was he the leader now?

A dart whizzed past her, and she whirled around, eyes glowing green with unreleased energy.

"I told you to attack, now attack!" The boy threw another dart, which Starfire dodged expertly before shooting a beam of green energy at him. The boy dodged in an instant before dodging again as Libra attempted to rip the Gem from around his neck.

"You handle your friends, Star," she called as she lunged again for the Gem. "I'll take care of Can."

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Can teased as he dodged Libra again and again.

Libra shot a few shadow tendrils at Can, trying to ensnare him, but, as always, he dodged fast and then came in close for a few quick strikes of his own before retreating again.

"I don't exactly see why Cer even puts up with you, or the rest of the Zodiac." Can kept talking. "I mean, you're snappy, obnoxious, naggy, irritating, distant..." He shrugged.

Libra sent out what appeared to be ten large, moving shadow ropes and sent them all after Can.

Can quickly took out his weapon, a scalpel, and enlarged it to ten times its original size. He then sliced through the shadow ropes with ease before charging in and shoving the blade deep into Libra's chest.

Blood erupted from Libra's mouth and chest. A darker stain of black spread on her clothes, soaking them in blood. She stared at Can, eyes slowly growing dull.

Can smiled sadistically. "Here's to hoping you die!" he said with glee as he dragged his scalpel up to her neck, slicing through her collarbone with ease. Then, he proceeded to saw through her skull with pleasure, finally getting to dissect his esteemed Leader.

So caught up in his glee, he didn't realize a shadow rip off his Cancer Crystal until too late.

Swearing, he turned just as Libra's corpse vanished into a grey trail that wound itself to the original Libra, who was wearing a red, diamond-shaped Gem around her neck.

"Well, well, well. Did you really think your plan was going to work?" she said. Can scowled.

"Don't count on your victory just yet!" he spat before launching himself at his Leader, scalpel enlarged again to twenty times its previous size, its deadly sharpened point aimed dead-center at Libra's heart...


	15. Chapter 14: Control

_**DISCLAIMER: Im not even gon bother, cuz I know yall know...**_

**Chapter 14: Control**

Capricorn intercepted Robin before he could get to Libra and began to throw his special, darkness-infused throwing knives at him. Robin dodged expertly before coming in close for hand-to-hand combat. Punches and kicks aimed at Capricorn's face flew at an insane rate, but, because of his powers of darkness, Capricorn dodged easily before throwing strikes of his own.

Using his Gem powers, he created the image of a brick wall in Robin's mind. When Robin threw his next punch, to anyone else, it appeared he just struck the air, but to him, he just punched a solid, brick wall. He drew back his fist, revealing a dark red stain on his green gloves. Capricorn burst through the 'wall' and hit Robin in the face, hard. The Titans' leader flew across the clearing, dazed.

In another part of the field, Scorpio and Gemini had teamed up to take down Cyborg, who was charging through their attacks as if they were just air. Gemini let out screeches of air and many small sonicbooms while Scorpio tried to whip the robo-man across the head. Their attacks were to no avail, and Cyborg had shot missles out of his chest. Quickly, the two Zodiac children shot them out of the sky. They came back up again, but this time, they weren't aimed at them. They were flying straight toward...

"LIBRA!" Scorpio and Gemini called out just as the missles hit their beloved Leader.

An explosion followed, and smoke was thrown up, hiding the damage. Cyborg launched another attack at Gemini and Scorpio, distracting them from the death of their Leader.

At another part of the field, Aries and Beast Boy were fighting. Beast Boy had turned into a mouse, so as to avoid all of Aries poison-laced arrows. He wove his way around the Zodiac's attacks and got closer to her.

When he was within range, the green changling turned into a rattler and bit through Aries' ankle.  
No sound was emitted from the young girl as the poison coursed through her veins. Venom at high levels was being injected into her, but Aries just kicked the changeling away as if it were nothing. Poison was her element. Only hers.

Beast Boy shifted into a rhino and tried to flatten her with a charge attack, but nimble Aries pretty much floated out of the way before shooting an arrow at the large target, purposefully missing by a millimeter. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and stood facing Aries, strangely not making a move.

The whole time, Aries had stayed silent, not even grunting, but now, she had uttered her first words this whole battle.

"We are not your enemies. Can you not see? We help the city. We kill the troublemakers. And we're about to kill two more." she said in a husky, underused voice, indicating to a triumphant Can and a ticked-off Anti-Raven, on opposite sides of the flowering field.

"We were never your enemies." An all-too-familiar shadowy girl voice came from the ground. Libra rose up from the ground, wearing the Cancer Crystal along with her Libra Jewel, and holding a familiar button.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin," The Zodiac Leader's voice echoed throughout the field, where the two other male Titans had also strangely stood still.

"Release from your deadly trance!" Then Libra tooked the button and threw it on the ground before smashing it with her dirty bare foot. All three male Titans fell to the ground like rag dolls, eyes disturbingly open.

"You're alive!" Two Zodiacs, Scorpio and Gemini, exclaimed as they ran toward their Leader and hugging her. Libra, uncomfortable with the close contact, patted each child awkwardly on the head before sinking into the ground to escape the hug.

"It's not over yet, guys." she said as Capricorn walked over to his Leader. "We still-"

An explosion sounded from the battle area where Raven's two halves were fighting to supremacy.


	16. Chapter 15: When Other Crap Was Going On

_**Oh my god Im tired of this FF. *bangs computer screen* Y U NO WRITE URSELF, FF? Y U PUT ME THRU MEGA TORTURE! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH MEH NO OWN TITANS, JUST ZODIACS!**_

**Chapter 15: What Happened While Other Crap Was Going On**

Anti-Raven had gotten back up and shot back a pitch-black magic bolt at her happier self. Raven expertly dodged in a whirl of white. Bolt after bolt of evil-black bolts were shot at her, and each time the white Raven dodged.

"What's wrong? Afraid to shoot me? You shot me first! What's so different now, huh?" Anti-Raven jeered as she shot more black magic bolts from her fingertips. The white-cloaked Raven dodged again before finally shooting a white bolt at her evil counterpart. This may be a good time to note that this was probably the only time that good Raven looked serious and somewhat deadly.

Anti-Raven flew in close and got in a few close combat strikes, punching twice in the face and delivering a roundhouse kick to the ribs, before zooming out again, out of reach for a counterstrike.

Raven gasped in pain as each strike hit true to its mark. Blood erupted from her nose, and she felt a snap as one of her ribs fractured. She coughed up a small amount of blood, and some dribbled down her chin.

"Heh, I'm untouchable!" Anti-Raven gloated from her standpoint in the air (so I guess it's a levi-point). Good Raven shot a bolt of white magic, which Anti-Raven dodged with a flourish.

"You're weak. I'm glad we've separted." Anti-Raven glided in toward Raven, though staying out of reach of any punches and kicks. "And, when you're gone, I can take control completely." Her eyes became her demon eyes, and they glowed intensely and fiercely with an unreleased attack.

"Father would be so _happy_!" On the word 'happy', she fired a deadly beam of her blackest, most evil magic at her goodie-goodie doppelganger just as Raven shot a beam like Anti-Raven's, but it contained her whitest and most light-filled magic. The two beams collided halfway to their targets, creating an explosion.


	17. Chapter 16: Talk About Inner Struggle!

_**Ok, finally got around 2 posting this! Whoop-di-do. Srry, not exactly happy w/ how this FF is turning out. But I dont like disappointing my fans, so I purrserve.**_

_**Uhh... I hav a comment for this, but... umm.. nvrmind...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Teen Titans, just the Zodiac. We wont even DISCUSS Anti-Raven... *grits teeth in anger***_

**Chapter 16: Talk About Inner Struggle**

"Look what you did!" Anti-Raven shouted. She and Good Raven were inside a large room of swirling darkness. There was no definite floor or ceiling, but that didn't seem to matter. Anti-Raven was back in her black-as-night cloak, and it swirled around her in an unknown wind.

"I did exactly what I wanted to do." Good Raven stood up. She was in no pain, being healed automatically as soon as their most powerful beams touched and merging both Ravens into one body once more.

"This was a trap, wasn't it?" Anti-Raven spat. "Now I can't break free until I beat you."

"Let me put our mind at ease: I will win." Good Raven assumed a fighting stance, since their powers can't be used safely inside their head.

"Wrong!" Anti-Raven copied her counterpart's stance. "I will, and forever be free." She lunged at Good Raven and aimed a punch at her face. Raven dodged, and kicked at Anti-Raven's thigh. The strike hit, and Anti-Raven stumbled. She somersaulted forward to regain her balance. She jumped up and spun to face Raven. Black sparks flew from her body, and a powerful blast of magic headed straight for Raven. She dodged, but the blast had sliced off the slightest sliver of skin on her forehead, reminding her that she was lucky.

"Are you trying to kill us?" she yelled. "We aren't supposed to use magic in here!"

Anti-Raven scoffed. "Lucky for me," she said darkly, "I don't play by the rules." She shot another blast of magic at her light and usually-happy doppelganger. This time, Raven expected it, and she dodged it expertly before dashing in close and throwing a few punches. Anti-Raven lazily blocked them with her magic before pushing Raven away.

"FYI, you're not the only one here with magic!" Raven said as she charged back toward her oppenent with a white magic shield of her own. The two magicks collided, and both Ravens pushed, each trying to get the better of the other.

This went on for about a minute, until, when it looked as if Raven would win, Anti-Raven shot her dark magic in her face, sending her backwards. Raven landed on her face several feet away and didn't move.

Anti-Raven strode purposefully over to her with a knife-shaped bolt of magic in her hand.

"Did you really expect to win?" she jeered. "This isn't a fairy tale, or one of your stupid books. The good guys doesn't always win. Now, I triumph over you." She reached Raven and leaned down, pressing the bolt of magic into her back.

"Have fun in the darkest recesses of my mind!" she snarled.

Suddenly, a column of white light shot up from Raven's body, and Anti-Raven was flung backward.


	18. Chapter 17: While That Was Happening

_***laughs insanely, then sighs* Oh, how Ive grown to hate Anti-Raven. I'll be glad when this is FIIIIIIIINALLY over! I have bigger fish 2 fry, a better FF to write, and its probably a bad time time to start my shipping wall, write my Homestuck characters' ancestors' journals, write a FF on Insanity Nepeta (inspired by the song Insanity by Broadway Nepeta), AND plan the sequel to this FF! *pants* But, no biggie! ... I think...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm too tired to say it. Its almost five am! *points at Xkarz* SAAAY IIIT!**_

_**Xkarz: ? Two things. 1, Im YOU! and 2, Im not one of your Teen Titans characters.**_

_**Me: SAAAAY IIITTT! *pokes Xkarz in the arm***_

_**Xkarz: *sighs* Fine. She doesn't own Teen Titans. Er, I mean, I don't. Uh, we-no, wait! *scratches the back of her head, confused* What...? Oh, nevermind. She just own the Zodiacs. *walks out the room, still confused***_

**Chapter 17: While That Was Happening**

"Where are we?"

"Why are we in a field of flowers?"

"And why are we tied up?"

The three male Titans had finally awoken to see a strange sight: tied to each other and a strange teen, surrounded by figures in cloaks. They had no memory of the past few days. However, one of the figures stood out among the rest.

"Good morning, sunshines~!" Libra's shadowed voice, sounding as if she were smiling, made their blood boil with hatred.

Robin spoke first. "Why are we here? Where's Starfire and Raven? Who is he?" He looked pointedly at the teen at the last question. He looked strange, with his messy brown hair and lab coat, which was black on one side and white on the other. He appeared unconscious, but it was only a matter of time that he would awaken to see what has happened.

"You are here on account of a Zodiac member having too much freedom. Starfire is fine, sleeping at the Tower, while Raven is quite literally struggling with her inner demon. And, that," Libra pointed at the boy, "is Cancer, the Zodiac member who thought he could overthrow me."

At the sound of his name, Cancer opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. His labcoat changed between the colors black and white rapidly, as one side of him tried to take control of the other. Eventually, the lab coat became all black, and a twisted voice snarled, "If you hadn't brought backup, I would've won. We would've won."

Libra leaned down, inches away from Cancer's face. "You were a mistake. You weren't supposed to happen." She emphazised each word. "And you will soon disappear. Forever." At the last word, she pulled back, a small cerulean-clad girl reminiscent of Libra stepped forward. She seemed to be concentrating hard, and soon waves of white enamated from her hairpin on her head and focused on Cancer. The bound Zodiac member's grey eyes went wide at first, then unfocused, as if in his own little world.

"What's she doin'?" Cyborg asked.

Cancer's eyes zoomed back into focus. This time, they seemed more intelligent. His lab coat turned white immediately, and a bunch of apologies flew out of Cancer's mouth all at once. "I'm sorry, Libra. I should've seen this coming. I should've felt this hatred and warned you. But he just- I wasn't- I'm sorry!" he repeated. He would've kept going if Libra hadn't held up her hand to silence him.

"It's just... nice to have you back, Cer." she said.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy said after a pause. At that moment, a cry of pain sounded from nearby, and Raven, her cloak switching colors from black to white, moved forward and backwards jerkily, as if in no control of her actions.

"Raven!" Robin and Beast Boy both called out simoutaineously. But Beast Boy took action. He shifted into his gorilla form and broke the ropes. He then charged at Libra, the one cause of all this crap from the last few days, despite the fact that he couldn't remember the past week. He threw swift punches and kicks at the Zodiac Leader, who dodged each so fast she looked like a shadowy blur. Then, during a pause in attacks that only lasted a nanosecond, she grabbed the changeling's hairy gorilla arm and flung him across the clearing. Beast Boy changed into a cat form and landed on all fours before changing into a ram and charging at her. Libra grabbed the green ram by the horns, stopping him in his tracks, and sneered, "Y'know, I'd be more concerned over your friend, who has the possibility of being lost forever." before flinging him toward Raven.

Robin and Cyborg broke free of their ropes and began to attack the Zodiac. Robin threw his special disks at the ground, freezing a young kid in yellow judge robes to the ground. The kid threw a disk of his own at Robin, who dodged before coming in close and attacking. The kid dodged as his large metal disk hit Robin in the back of the head as it came back like a boomerang. Robin fell down, unconscious, at the boy's feet. The kid then transformed his disk into a dual-bladed axe with the judgement scales as the blades and began to hack at the thick layer of ice freezing him in place.

Meanwhile, Cyborg had charged at a quiet girl with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. The robo-man released a long string of missles aimed straight at her, but before they could hit, a brick wall suddenly appeared and blocked the missles. Cyborg let out a yell as he faceplanted into...

Nothing! The brick wall disappeared, but now he was charging straight into a fist held out by a boy dressed a lot like Libra, save for the fact that his cape didn't have spiderweb designs. The fist connected with Cyborg's jaw and knocked him backwards, where a bubble of water enveloped him, seeming to cushion his fall until he realized he was drowning. The metal man struggled in the bubble before playing dead, though he was losing air fast. The small girl controlling the water set him down and leaned over him.

"Nighty-night, tin man~!" she sang, but before she could right herself, Cyborg punched her square in the face and sent her flying backwards.

"Not a chance, creepy girl." he said before plunging back into the fray.

All at once, it seemed as if the tables were turning. Robin awoke from his unconscious state and joined the fight once again, and both he and Cyborg began beating back the Zodiac. Freezing the little girl's water bubble, blinding the Libra look-alike with a smoke bomb, shooting the little boy with a sonic blast. The small boy had tried to shoot a hypersonic sound that would leave Cyborg immobile, but then Robin shot one of his old Red X tools at his mouth, covering it in a large red 'x', promptly silencing him. The little Zodiac boy couldn't pull it off in time, so Cyborg managed to easily blast him with his arm cannon. The archer girl tried to intercept the blast, but Robin took care of her with one quick slice to her bow and a_ snap!_ of her quiver falling off of her back. The disarmed girl was quickly dispatched and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Cancer looked around. He looked as though he wished to join, but he was still tied, and his scalpel was taken away.  
_  
Thanks a lot, Libra!_ he thought bitterly.

Speaking of the Zodiac Leader, where was she?

Oh, that's right...

_She's HERE~!_

Libra lunged out from Robin's shadow and locked him into a chokehold, her silver knife glittering in the moonlight as she pressed the blade against his neck.

"Stand down." she said firmly. "Haven't you noticed? We've been trying to fix this, too." The other five Zodiac members stood back up and formed a circle around Libra and her hostage.

"All you've done is cause suffering! We won't give up!" Robin protested, but then he saw the small boy in yellow judge robes press his axe against Cyborg's back, who knew when he was outnumbered and outmatched. He couldn't handle five Zodiacs by himself, especially when his best friend's life is at stake. So he raised his hands up in defeat.

Libra released the pressure on the knife just as a large column of white light was emitted from behind her.

"It's done."


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Chapter

_**My apologies for not updating sooner. My mom's home lots niaow that she lost her job. And I can't use the flashdrive on the moniter until I unplug the Internet.**_

_**Plus, I started High School! It's actually R-E-ELY fun! Lunch is a fr33 period, and the whole school has it at the same time!**_

_**Okay, again and again and again, thanks to the real-life Gemini for this idea. He actually has tons of good ideas, so he's niaow my Ideas Manager! So, expect stories more often~ Maybe~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS, JUST THE ZODIACS. THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER, JUST THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE, IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING~**_

Chapter 18: The Final Chapter Before The Epilogue

Beast Boy was surprised by Libra's sudden strength. He never realized a normal human girl could be so strong.

So when he was flung over the Zodiac's shoulder, he shifted into a cat again and landed on all fours. He was about to go back and attack the vile female when he noticed that a very zombie-like Raven was jerking all around in sudden movements. Her arms would make motions that were never completed, she'd half-levitate before slamming herself into the ground, and her cloak, which was usually her favorite color, blue, kept changing from white to black and back again.

"Raven!" Beast Boy rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Snap out of it!" he shouted, shaking her.

Raven's cloak was black. Her eyes were red. "She's almost gone, bonehead!" Anti-Raven snarled. She raised a hand, and a knife-shaped black bolt of magic was in her hand.

"Let's kill two birds with one-" Anti-Raven never got finish her sentence, because just then Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, hoping she'd snap out of it.

A white column of light burst from her body, blinding all to the scene.

* * *

"Weird how a kiss can change the tide of battle." Raven stood over Anti-Raven, who was reduced to a small child in black clothing.

"So, what do you want to attempt to do to me?" Anti-Raven snarled. Even her voice was childish.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Good Raven muttered. A cage of white appeared around her black-coated doppelganger. "Now you cannot be free to take control ever." Then the room turned back to Nevermore.

* * *

Beast Boy had closed his eyes to protect them from the sheer brightness of the white light. When he opened them, Raven was back in her blue cloak. Her eyes were back to her normal violet, and they were looking at him. Their lips were still touching. Both Titans blushed and pulled away. Raven pulled her hood up to hide her face.

"Beast Boy, why did you kiss me?" she asked in her normal, emotionless tone.

Beast Boy stammered incoherently. Luckily (or was it unluckily?), Libra came behind him and knocked him out.

Raven shifted into a battle stance, but the male Libra look-alike appeared behind her and knocked her out also.

"Sit down, Zodiac." Libra commanded. Gemini withdrew his axe from Cyborg's back. They sat down in a circle, still surrounding Robin and Cyborg. Libra placed Beast Boy and

Raven alongside them. "Scorpio, I believe you know what needs to be done." she said.

The cerulean-cloaked girl nodded and stood up.

Robin launched himself at Libra, and Cyborg turned to fight some more, arm cannon loaded, but metal restraints suddenly shot out from the ground and grabbed their limbs, forcing them to the ground. Nothing was actually there, of course.

"Thank you, Capricorn." Libra muttered to the Libra look-alike, who nodded.

Libra watched the Titans struggle against nothing for a moment before signalling to Scorpio and saying, "Proceed."

Scorpio nodded and began to concentrate. Her eyes glowed white, and white sonic waves travelled from her Gem to the four Titans in front of her. One by one, their serious expression was replaced by a blank one. Robin and Cyborg fell to the ground, KO'd.

Libra nodded to Capricorn, Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries. Each Zodiac picked up a Titan, Libra needing to help Scorpio hold Cyborg. Cancer moved as if to help also, but he fell.

Libra sighed.

A shadowy tendril shot out from the ground and cut Cancer's bonds. "Get over here." Libra immediately commanded. Cancer didn't hesitate and stood almost too close to his Leader.

A large shadow spread out on the field, swallowing up the Zodiacs. Once they were inside it, the shadow sped towards the Titans' Tower in the distance.

* * *

Libra was panting with effort by the time they reached the living room of the Tower. She had never transported so many people at once. It was tiring.

"I shall deposit Cyborg in his room." she said, lugging the heavy Titan towards his room. When she finally got there, she plugged him in and leaned against the wall. She muust conserve energy. How could she direct the Blood Gathering in such a weak state?

Slipping into shadow form, she traveled back to the others, who were waiting for her.

"Everything's quiet and peaceful." Gemini reported as she rose from the ground in her human form.

Libra nodded in approval. Gemini was a good reconnaissance boy, as well as a fighter, though he preferred to stay as lookout.

"We shall depart now." All the Zodiacs clustered around her. A shadow spread out below them, engulfing them in its shade, dragging them into its depths. Then it began to slither away, out of the Titans' Tower, and into their lair.

_**Next chapter's gon be fun~ Welp, at least to write. And it shall be torture for those of you who dun like those troublesome-**_

_**Nevermind~ Just wait and see**_

_**Btw, don't be afraid to review, even if you don't have a Fanfiction account. I have anonymous reviews up, so tell me what you think!**_


	20. Epilogue: Not Just Yet

_**Well, lookie wat I finished? That's rite~ THIS FF IS DOONEE! I cant wait 2 start the new 1!**_

_**If I wasnt smart and typed this up lunch, u wouldve had 2 wait! Well, u dont hav 2 niaow~**_

_**Again, thx 2 the rl Gemini 4 the idea. Hopefuly, 4 the sequel, u cn give me more!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN THE TEEN TITANS, JUST THE ZODIACS!**_

**_Epilogue: Not Just Yet..._**  
Twelve figures moved silently through an abandoned field. The only light for a mile around was that of the full moon shining brightly overhead and the city lights from afar.

In the lead was probably the most familiar Zodiac: Libra. She made no sound as she crossed the field, a basin in her hands.

Just behind her was Scorpio, the Leader's apprentice. She was leading the rest of the Zodiacs, who were spread in arrow formation. On her left, in order from closest to farthest from Scorpio, was Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, and Aries. On her right, also in order from closest to farthest, was Virgo, Leo, Cancer, Gemini, and Taurus.

In the center of the field, Libra halted. The rest of the Zodiac had also, staying in formation.

Libra set down her basin and turned to the others. She had an air of Leadership about her, and held her head high as she spoke.

"Relinquish your hold on your most valuable treasure."

All Zodiacs moved simoultaineously as they each removed their Gems. The outer ranks passed as one their Gems up to Scorpio. When the young Zodiac had all the Gems, she knelt down humbly and handed them to Libra, who accepted them. It should be mentioned that Libra still had her own Libra Jewel around her neck.

The Zodiac Leader turned to the basin. "With each breathe, we perform our sacred duty, a duty that had chosen us just as much as we've chosen it."

A few Zodiacs shifted uncomfortably but didn't make any noise.

"We shall restore the power of the sacred Gems, which we have used to perform our duty to rid the world of criminals." Libra dropped the Gems in the basin, which had been filled with blood. The blood glowed as soon as the Gems hit its surface. Soon, the glowing stopped. Libra withdrew the Gems from the basin's depths and knelt down humbly in front of Scorpio, who took them back. The Gems were dry, and seemed to glisten in the pale moonlight. Scorpio handed the Gems back to their wearers.

Libra took off her own Jewel. "As Leader, I am bound to go last. The safety of the Zodiac is more important than just my own." Turning back to the basin, she dropped her Jewel in.

If the magical glowing display was impressive before, with all the Gems, well, this time, it was much more magical and impressive.

Just as it was done, something moved at the edge of the field. Libra had noticed and turned towards it.

An arm wrapped itself around Libra's neck, trapping her in a headlock.

"Hello, darling. Hope I'm not interuppting your little ceremony."

Slade's voice was chilling and hard as ice.

Libra watched as one by one, all the villians ever known, and some amatuers thrown in, popped out of the darkness and surrounded the Zodiac.

"We don't appreciate all the needless slaughtering of our comrades, Libra." Slade hissed in her ear.

Libra had left her Gem in the basin. She was certain Slade knew she was almost defenseless.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping she wasn't condemning her Zodiacs to die, she yelled, "Zodiac, attack!"


End file.
